gurl_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Gym Leaders
This document is for every TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTER! (and OCs) What their type would be, and which Pokemon they would have! The characters who appear in each region was picked by Randomizer. KANTO GYM LEADERS Pewter Gym Leader - STYLE: ??? Sidejob: Why? Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: POKEMON: Cerulean Gym Leader - STYLE: ??? Sidejob: Why? Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: POKEMON: Vermillion Gym Leader - Duncan (Fire) STYLE: Gym / Power Plant (The Gym is fused with a Power plant Duncan and his gang remodeled it to look fiery) Duncan Sidejob: None Why Vermillion? = Duncan and his gang border Saffron, Courtney's city. They could cause trouble there. The gym was supposed to be electric, but Duncan and his goons stole the gym badges and made their own gym in a power plant. They remodeled it to look like a fire type gym. Before Battle: "What do you want? You've got a lot of nerve coming here. This is MY town. I don't like surprises OR trespassers. Did Courtney send you? .... You're looking at me funny. If it's the gym you're lookiung for, then don't. You're here. Like it? I did a little redecorating. And NO, I didn't get this position legally. Deal with it, pipsqueak. I'll show you what happens to twigs like you in these parts. *battle begins*" During Battle: Duck out now while I'm still feeling merciful! After Last Pokemon: Shoot! You're REALLY not from around here, are you? Being Defeated: .... Dang kid. That wasn't half bad. After Defeat: HAH! You're not that bad! It takes guts to stand up to a guy like me. You got what it takes, sport. Now take this and scram *TRAINER RECEIVES PYRO BADGE* I don't like getting doused. Not one bit. But you set this place ablaze. Keep spreading that kind of havoc, sport. Tough runners like us thrive off of the thrill. Pokemon are no excpetion. POKEMON Celadon Gym Leader - Anne Maria (Poison) STYLE: Gym / Store (The gym is fused with the perfume department) Anne Maria Sidejob: Perfume Tester Why Celadon? = This town is known for its perfumes and sweet scents. But now that Erika has passed the gym down to Anne Maria, the girl went a little overboard with the perfumes. Now the grass types have been scared away by the toxic scents of hair spray and tan. Before Battle: "Smell that? Dats the smell of a million bucks! This town is booming, kid! I've done this place justice. Nothing makes life worth living like a good whiff of da hair! ... Are you gagging?! Oh! That tears it! Nobody gags at me! Chow time! *battle begins*" During Battle: Get a whiff of THIS action! After Last Pokemon: I knew you smelt kinda funny. I knew it the moment you walked through those doors. Being Defeated: Grrrr.... After Defeat: HMMPH! I have half a mind to throw this badge out the window! Who says I hafta fork it over?!.... Ugh. Fine, I hate contracts. Sometimes bein da leadah is TOUGH! *TRAINER RECEIVES POUFE BADGE* Hey! I can turn around! Feel free to stop by again... and maybe next time you'll appreciate the sweet aromas this town hasta offer. POKEMON: Saffron Gym Leader - Courtney (Psychic) STYLE: Gym / COURT (The Gym is fused with a Courtroom) Courtney Sidejob: Judge. Why Saffron? = The town is BOOMING...but BORING. Courtney's iron fist and sheer will keeps the town brimming, but the lack of fun is to prevent any crime. Before Battle: "Greetings challenger. I like to keep matters formal. I am Courtney, the Saffron Gym Leader. I also hold the title for the judge. So don't try and pull any fast ones on me. I'm sharp. I didn't just have this position handed to me. Oh no. I had to work for it. Work is key. Now work for this badge. I won't have any slackers in my court! *battle begins*" During Battle: Impressive battle strategy. I predicted such foul play. After Last Pokemon: How? I didn't see that coming!? Did you cheat!? Being Defeated: Very well. I concede. After Defeat: You've outbested me. I don't just say that to everyone. Consider yourself lucky. Your efforts have payed off and perceverance of your kind musn't go unnoticed. I offer you my gratitude for such an entrancing battle. Just as you have risen above me, remember that you are never above the law. And as the law states, I MUST give you this badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES THE JUDGEMENT BADGE* POKEMON: Fuschia Gym Leader - Tyler (Fighting) STYLE: Gym / gym (It's a cycling gym) Tyler Sidejob: Parkourist Why Fuschia? = It's next to Cycling Road. Tyler would have wiped out SO many times there. Plus, he's near a seaport town, which is Vermillion. He gets bullied by Duncan when he goes there. He uses the ports to visit Lindsay in Unova. The trip there is bound to batter and bruise the kid a bit. Before Battle: "Hey! Welcome to the Fuschia Gym, bro! I'm Tyler! The radical dude who runs this place! You caught me at a good time. I was just shredding some rubber on Cycling Road. All in a day's work. Then I hit the gym. The life of an athlete is tough, bro. But you gotta roll with the punches. You got me? Now I'm no softy, dude! You want this badge, come and get it! *battle begins*" During Battle: Don't understimate me bro! After Last Pokemon: Shoot! That's a miss. Being Defeated: Awwww man. Not again! After Defeat: Well. I'm stumped. You really came out of left field, dude. I wasn't expecting this. That's a tough team you have! I'm glad I lost to you! I gotta hit the road soon. No watsing time. Here's your badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES THE BRUISE BADGE* POKEMON: Cinnabar Gym Leader - Alejandroid (Steel) STYLE: Volcano with an internal laboritory. Alejandro Sidejob: Robot (he was burned by the volcano a while back. He breaks out after losing the battle.) Why Cinnabar= It's a fricking volcano. Before Battle: BEEP BOOP. BEEP BOP BOOP BEEP BOOP. BEEP BEEP BEE BEEP BOOP. *battle begins* During Battle: BEEEEEP! After Last Pokemon: BEEP BOOP.... Being Defeated: BEEP...BOOP.... After Defeat: (breaks out of robot) Muy bueno! It seems the interactions between our Pokemon have freed me from the robot. But...you defeated me? How? Only one person could defeat me before....she ended up sending me down the very volcano this gym was built upon. Such a competitor...Have I lost my touch? Ah, it is no matter as of now. I regret admitting defeat to a child like you...but here. Take the Spice Badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES SPICE BADGE* POKEMON: Viridion Gym Leader - Robert (Normal) STYLE: Robert Sidejob: Why? Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: POKEMON: JOHTO GYM LEADERS Violet Gym Leader - Azalea Gym Leader - Goldenrod Gym Leader - Abigail (Fairy) STYLE: Gym / Day Care (The Gym is fused with a Pokemon Daycare) Abigail Sidejob: Day Care Worker Why Goldenrod? = It's a big city. Abigail would definitely get lost in it. Before Battle: "..... OH! HAI! Sorry. Didn't see you there. I was listening to my friends. The fairies! ... Huh? You're looking at me funny. You don't hear them? They exist! I swear! Some people don't believe me. I bet YOU believe me. HUH?! ... I'm rambling. The fairies like it when I do that. I like when I win battles..... HEY! What a coincidence! Let's FIGHT! *battle begins*" During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Ecruteak Gym Leader - Cianwood Gym Leader - Olivine Gym Leader - Mahogoney Gym Leader - Blackthorn Gym Leader - HOENN GYM LEADERS Rustboro Gym Leader - Dewford Gym Leader - Bridgette (Water) STYLE: Gym / Beachfront (The gym is an outdoor gym on the beach) Bridgette Sidejob: Lifeguard Why Dewford? = Dewford is known for picking up many different waves that sway in all the way from Pacifidalog. Bridgette would LOVE surfing on those. Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Mauville Gym Leader - Lavaridge Gym Leader - Petalburg Gym Leader - Fortree Gym Leader - Mossdeep Gym Leader - Sootopolis Gym Leader - SINNOH GYM LEADERS Oreburgh Gym Leader - Eterna Gym Leader - Gwen (Ghost) Veilstone Gym Leader - Sam (Electric) Pastoria Gym Leader - Hearthrome Gym Leader - Canalave Gym Leader - Snowpoint Gym Leader - Sunnyshore Gym Leader - UNOVA GYM LEADERS Aspertia Gym Leader - Virbank Gym Leader - Mel (Poison) STYLE: Gym / CLUB (The Gym is fused with a rave) Mel Sidejob: DJ Why Virbank? = The place is practically a downtown party animal paradise. Mel was born for this town. Plus, the gym is an underground club. Let's keep it that way. "Hey sugar. Whatsa matter? Music too loud? Not feeling the groove?... OH. You're a challenger! Sorry, I'm still a little loopy from the other night. I'm Mel. The gym leader. Normally, a gym leader would be embarasssed at such a mix-up. But I'm all cool with it. I like the ups and downs life throws at ya. Full of "suprises". Now, show me your "power". *battle begins*" During Battle: Come on, don't hold back, kid. After Last Pokemon: So you're one of the rougher types...nice. Being Defeated: Now that was a real rush! After Defeat: Whoa...you dominated me? You've definitely gotten some experience, haven't you? I like someone who can actually put up a fight. If you keep following your instinct like that, you're definitely gonna get what you want. I know I always do. Take the Sting Badge...and maybe my number, while you're at it... *TRAINER RECEIVES THE STING BADGE* Castelia Gym Leader - Henry (Normal) STYLE: Gym / Henry Sidejob: Why Castelia? = Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Nimbasa Gym Leader - Lindsay (Electric) STYLE: Gym / CATWALK (The gym is fused with a large fashion show catwalk) Lindsay Sidejob: Model Why Nimbasa? - Nimbasa is all about fun. Lindsay probably loves the ferris wheel. She'd probably like the sport courts too. Maybe Tyler plays there. "And coming from Somewhere Couture... is.. YOU! Tell me WHERE did you get your clothes from? Castelia? Hoenn? A MALL?! I can't help but adore the pretty things in life. It brightens my day to see everyone wearing such shockingly beautiful suits and dresses, and even those cute skinny jeans they sell at like, EVERY store now. I can tell you all about that later. You're a challenger, right? Okay... I've never fought in heels before, but here goes nothing! *battle begins*" Driftveil Gym Leader - Mistralton Gym Leader - Opelucid Gym Leader - Humilau Gym Leader - KALOS GYM LEADERS Santalune Gym Leader - Sierra (Bug) STYLE: Gym / Museum (The musuem is filled with personal objects that belonged to all of the other gym leaders) Sierra Sidejob: "Journalist" Why Virbank? = Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Cyllage Gym Leader - Lightning Shalour Gym Leader - Coumarine Gym Leader - Lumiose Gym Leader - Laverre Gym Leader - Anistar Gym Leader - Snowbelle Gym Leader -